Since organic electroluminescent elements (which may hereinafter also be referred to as “elements” or “organic EL elements”) are capable of high-luminance light emitting using low voltage driving, they have been actively researched and developed. The organic electroluminescent elements have an organic layer between a pair of electrodes, and utilize, for light emitting, energy of the exciton generated as a result of recombination of the electron injected from the cathode and the hole injected from the anode in the organic layer. The organic electroluminescent elements can provide elements having diverse light emitting wavelengths, and since they have a high response speed and are relatively thin and light-weight, it is expected that they can be employed in a wide range of applications. Above all, it is important to develop an organic electroluminescent element having high blue color purity and luminous efficiency in the applications in full-color displays and the like, and the outcomes have been reported of various research and development studies up to now.
For example, PTL 1 describes an organic electroluminescent element using a wide range of a fused polycyclic aromatic compounds containing a triazine group, in which an example of an organic electroluminescent element in which a compound having a substituted or unsubstituted triazine group substituted with a pyrene skeleton is mentioned, blue light emission is achieved with good luminous efficiency, and a long life span is attained. Further, PTLs 2 and 3 describe a compound in which a nitrogen atom is directly bonded to a pyrene skeleton to further form a fused ring structure, and PTLs 4 and 5 describe a compound in which a nitrogen atom is directly bonded to a fused polycyclic aromatic ring skeleton other than a pyrene skeleton to further form a fused ring structure, and in any case, the applications thereof in organic electroluminescent elements are described.
In addition, as a compound having further ring fusion with such a fused polycyclic aromatic ring, compounds having various structures are described in PTL 6, but in this literature, none of these compounds is expected to be excellent in luminous efficiency, color purity, or durability in an organic blue light emitting electroluminescent element.